


Savior Of The City

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [24]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Magical Girls, Rebellion, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Hail to Mami Tomoe!Parody of Sabaton's Soldier Of 3 Armies.





	Savior Of The City

From the start she was reserved  
Took a fate so undeserved  
But the battle's just begun

Never meant to lose her head  
Word of her sacrifice was spread  
Night Witch-hunter number one

Power to the dame  
Evil creatures contained  
End it all in flames  
Defeat the beast insane

Oh, we remember  
We remember.  
We remember...

Shout!  
Mami Tomoe's name  
The savior of the city knows the game  
Deeds that echo through the past  
Rise from the dead and save  
Kazamino and the Pleiades Saints  
May you rest in peace at last  
Tiro Finale!

No regret, she plays her part  
Rifle fired from the heart  
Hear the legend that's been born

When once peace she had preferred  
Now to arms her wrath incurred  
And unto death her duty sworn

Power to the dame  
Evil creatures contained  
End it all in flames  
Defeat the beast insane

Oh, we remember  
We remember.  
We remember...

Shout!  
Mami Tomoe's name  
The savior of the city knows the game  
Deeds that echo through the past  
Rise from the dead and save  
Kazamino and the Pleiades Saints  
May you rest in peace at last

Mitakihara's sake  
Keep Asunaro and Hoozuki safe  
Every Witch suffered a loss  
Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Kyoko, Homura;  
The Holy Quintet Magica!

Shout!  
Mami Tomoe's name  
The savior of the city knows the game  
Deeds that echo through the past  
Rise from the dead and save  
Kazamino and the Pleiades Saints  
May you rest in peace at last  
Tiro Finale!


End file.
